Project Fate.Alicia
Project Fate.Alicia LLC (originally Richard Prelly Film Studio) is a network, film, and television production company and YouTube channel, owned by the girl duo Fate and Alicia T. Harlaown the Second. Its Japanese headquarters are owned by Nana Mizuki. It was originally founded by Richard Prelly as a film studio in May 2, 1988. History On November 3, 2016, Richard's brother, Jake, created his YouTube channel Sailor Moon & Kirby Fanatic Studios. The next day, he created his YouTube channel after his former channel, the Ami Mizuno Head Department, has been terminated. Jake found out that he was a Sailor Moon and Kirby franchises' fanboy. His first video was an introduction video, but it was removed later. Jake did not make Vyond videos since his time trial was expired. Jake tried to change his username to Rede Clone teh Object Thingy, but it was failed. After his failure, his username was changed to Crappy Sillk to avoid getting the copyright strike from Rede Clone television channel. To be announced for the original to revived Mirai Asahina TV Studios eras. On October 20, 2018, a young girls named Fate and Alicia acquired the Mirai-Nozomi Dream Team studio house. They finally took over the studio house, but Monica Laverne and Nachel Young are still founders of their studio house, which made out from their house. Later, she made the first Discord server, called "The TGA Party Server". On early November 2018, the studio house's second division, Embassy Love, was formed. Lauren PeachTree joins the studio after that. She teamed up with Soneto, to make The Alice and Soneto Show stream show. On December 5-6, 2018, Fate and Lauren brought Monica and Nachel back to their house to make more videos together. In doing so, Fate T. Harlaown the Second, Monica Laverne, Nachel Young, and Lauren PeachTree merged them into the channel Pretty Cure lovers who don't know what is channel, the Pretty Cure Agency. Fate also revived Live with Alice & Friends stream series, now known as The PCA LiveStream Show. In December 23, the studio was acquired by The Kyoobur Company. On later years, Fate renamed from Pretty Cure Agency into ClariS the Second (or Lyrical☆ClariS2 in her concert mods), due to fact that The PCA LiveStream Show is now on dormant. During the era, Fate uploaded the limited videos until Television Place renames, and is currently making her mods for Left 4 Dead 2. In doing so, she decided to rename it into F.T.H. Project on July 2019. F.T.H. is Fate Testarossa Harlaown intials. Thus, Seven Arcs acquired F.T.H. Project on July 6, 2019, after her VidSpace video, I want to become a decent singer!, has reached 500 viewers. Fate then agreed with the Seven Arcs partnership. On the start of December 2019, Alicia asked Fate "merge her channel Alicia Studio to form Project Fate.Alicia". Fate accepted her request, so F.T.H. Project merged with Alicia Studio to form Project Fate.Alicia. This company could use F.T.H. Project logo until the New Year's Eve 2020. On January 28, 2019, Project Fate.Alicia finally joined the agent called Agency Office ELEVEN. This became a subsidiary of Agency Office ELEVEN, through the Kyoobur Company is a still partner of the company. Category:Fictional Television production companies Category:Television Production Companies Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Fictional Film Companies Category:Film Companies Category:1988 establishments Category:2018 establishments Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Companies established in 2018